


31

by flying_pupitre



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_pupitre/pseuds/flying_pupitre
Summary: Magnus thinks about Halloween. Alec makes plans. #SHHalloweenFic





	31

Halloween is an important day, he thinks, passing a gaggle of small children dressed as werewolves, fairies, and maybe a warlock or two. It was the opportunity to pull out all stops on a fabulous costume, but more so it was a celebration of him, and beings like him, though the mundanes couldn’t have possibly known that.

He passes a group of older girls, a coven of vampires, bloody lips and corseted blouses.

He didn’t understand why it was conceptualized that way. It was always either corsets or bandage dresses, though Camille, stylish with the times as always, wore both. It was the former that he had last known her in, really known her, face flushed from feeding, shoulders tight and drawn as she told him she was leaving and this time it would be forever. _White linen corset, lace camisole, red dress, the finest silk._ Red lips, and the tiniest trickle of blood in the corner of her mouth. He’d remember that look forever, because it was All Hallows Eve and she would have worn it to the masquerade they were to attend that night. He doesn’t remember many specifics from the day. Only that it was unseasonably warm, and the dark waters beneath Black Friars looked temptingly cold and Ragnor Fell had been there with with an arm around Magnus's shoulder and sympathetic eyes.

Yes, Halloween is an important day, but not necessarily an easy one. But he still loved Halloween. Loves. 

It didn’t hurt like it used to. It was more like a dull ache, quiet, persistent, and showed up on October 31st like clockwork. It was true that time healed all wounds, but it didn’t erase the scars. But it was good when it was like that; as long as he lived there would always be Halloween. He could revel in the joy of it and remember the reason why it stung. Because it meant he could never forget it. It was important to remember, the good with the bad, because that was life and it meant that underneath all that demonic blood there was still something so intrinsically human about him. And as bits and pieces faded away from his past in spite of how desperately he’d clung to them, it was nice, in a way, that he couldn’t forget. But he had his checks and balances to get him through it. Some years he’d spent the night nursing a glass or two of whiskey until he was too tired or drunk to function, others merited a stop by Pandemonium and a chance to dance with someone with pretty eyes and an inviting smile.

Though it could be different this year, he supposed. Different than it had been in some time. This year maybe Alec Lightwood could be free and up for some fun, could share a drink or a dance. He reaches his flat and checks his cell, just in case he missed a text. Nothing.  _Ah, that’s right_. Alec would be meetings all day, and they would in all likelihood run late into the night. Magnus sighs. He’ll see him tomorrow then, and that’s fine.  _So don’t be disappointed_. He cautions himself as he waves his hand over his door, ticking the seconds it takes the wards to break. Still, there is a part of him that has that annoying lurch of hope, that overrides all reason that maybe, just maybe…

It’s empty. And dark. He sighs. Hundreds of years old and he never learns, he thinks, shaking his head at his own foolishness until his eyes adjust slowly and he sees the lumbering shadow on the sofa. His breath catches. It’s Alec. Snoring, even though he insists he doesn’t, very softly. Though maybe more like a heavy breathing Magnus amends, walking softly towards Alec’s sleeping form. That feeling creeps up again, that funny little twist in his heart. And it aches, but in a different way.

“Alexander?” He murmurs, threading his fingers through Alec’s thick dark hair very carefully. Alec’s eyes flutter open slowly, before his hand immediately fumbles for his stele. Ever the soldier. The lights flare on then, activated, making him wince in the brightness. Magnus kneels in front of him, and Alec grins sleepily, recognizing the familiar form. He strokes Alec’s cheek and just notices the thinly drawn dark lines across his face.

“‘Lo Magnus. The lights started dimming on their own and I guess I must have fallen asleep.” Alec mumbles softly. 

Magnus furrows his brow briefly. His magic synced up to his rhythms, and usually only his except in very rare, specific instances. “I thought you had meetings tonight.”

“Oh. They got pushed till tomorrow.” Alec’s eyes flicker to the side and his mouth twists a little, which means he’s lying. He chafes under Magnus’s gaze. “All right I pushed them to tomorrow.”

That is what Magnus likes, loves best about Alec Lightwood. But while Alec was honest and straightforward, sometimes it was what he didn’t say. He was an adroit marksman and nothing about him was ever imprecise.

“How did you know?” Magnus asks quietly.

Alec shrugs. “A feeling, I guess. And I saw you looking at the box this morning when I had to use the bathroom.” He finishes, a touch sheepish.

“Ah. What’s on your face?”

“Oh no.” Alec touches his face and looks ruefully at the smudges on his fingers. He shakes his head looking incredibly regretful. “I was a cat. Or something. Clary drew some whiskers on my face. There were ears too, but Izzy thought they were better with her outfit and grabbed them before I could say anything.”

It was incredible how every time Magnus thought he’d unraveled the mystery that was Alec Lightwood, something takes him completely by surprise. Alec flushes.

“I know you love Halloween, Magnus. I wanted to do something fun for you. I don't know, you seem like you'd be more into Halloween than like... Valentine's.”

Magnus laughs a little. 

"You'd be surprised." 

He can see it all play across Alec's face, bright green brown eyes already distant, traveling to Valentine's Day next year, maybe already wondering what he could do. Magnus has never had this, not like this. Never someone like this. His chest squeezes. 

“You know I love you, right?” It bursts out of Magnus before he can stop himself. And god, he hates how desperate it sounds and how much it sounds like pleading. If Alec Lightwood wanted to dump him on a holiday then fine, he wouldn't beg but maybe for him and only him he'd make an exception. 

Alec’s eyes widen slightly, weighing the words. He always looked a little surprised when Magnus said it, like there was always a little prickle of doubt that someone could say such a thing and mean in. In spite of their deep differences, they were similar in that way.

Alec evaluates him for a second before presses his lips carefully to Magnus’s, and sliding a hand up Magnus's shoulder to anchor him. It’s soft, sweet, and Magnus can feel the the twinge in his heart burst into a solar flare. 

“I do. I love you. Now-” Alec says pulling back a bit. “So apparently Taylor Swift is having some sort of underground Halloween show in Manhattan and playing unreleased songs, and I have two tickets. Or we could stay in. Whatever you want.”

“How did you get Taylor Swift tickets?”

“Izzy. I’m actually not entirely sure I know what Taylor Swift is but Izzy said you’d probably like them.”

Magnus kisses Alec then, kisses him with his whole heart. He can feel the slightly erratic beat of Alec's heart under his palm. Alec meets him eagerly, tangling his hand’s in Magnus’s hair and deepening the kiss. Magnus pulls away abruptly and licks along Alec’s jaw line, peppers kisses down Alec’s throat and relishing the way he can Alec feel swallow against his lips.

“When is the concert?”

“9:00,” Alec gasps, as Magnus sucks at the spot just above his collarbone.

“What time is it now?” Magnus mutters against that defense rune, his favorite rune, words mostly lost against Alec's skin. 

“8:55-” the last bit of the answer ends in a quiet moan.

“These things always start late.” Magnus murmurs into Alec’s skin, guiding him towards the bedroom.

They might make the show, or perhaps they wouldn’t. Magnus could get ready in a flash, and seeing Alec in cat ears was too much of an opportunity to pass up. Or perhaps he’d see how they felt later, letting Alec tug his shirt over his head and shivering a little as Alec ran his hands down Magnus’s sides. Maybe one day he’d tell Alec how much this meant. Maybe he’d tell him the entire story from the beginning, and wouldn’t gloss over the bad bits. But for now it could keep. For now, there were the remnants of some hastily drawn whiskers on his face and perhaps new traditions to look forward to. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was like. angstier than I intended but it all ends well I promise.


End file.
